1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to merchandising display assemblies for supporting volumes of merchandise. More specifically, the present invention discloses an elongated and reinforced display strip or member, pivotal relative to a lower disposed mounting bracket, which is capable of being affixed in any of a number of angularly disposed locations relative to an extending frame or rack support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Merchandising display support assemblies are well known in the art. The objective of such assemblies is to maintain or carry volumes of typically smaller sized and high volume merchandise, and which are usually associated with point of purchase or impulse buying items. Such support display assemblies are also intended to supplement the merchandise carrying capacity of existing gondola displays, and typically by being supported or suspended from the conventional displays.
A first example of the known art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,422, issued to Shea, and which teaches a reinforced strip display assembly capable of supporting high volumes of smaller impulse merchandise. In particular, an elongated strip display body having first and second planar and spaced apart faces is secured, such as by being suspended, from an elongated and extending support which is in turn secured to such as a pegboard support or single/double slot backplate support forming a part of an existing gondola display.
Additional examples of merchandising display structures, incorporating some form of strip display, include Design Pat. No. 465,371 and Design Pat. No. 466,352, issued to Shea. Yet additional merchandising display structures include Design Pat. No. 464,837, and Design Pat. No. 464,510 also issued to Shea.